


Shocking

by RazleDazle



Series: His Pleasure [4]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Link pov, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content, Solo Link, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: The Shocking GMM episode excites Link more than it should. He wants to explore that feeling.Thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfSpirit00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/gifts).



> Inspiration from this [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP6UdDkBrMW/?taken-by=rhettandlink)

* * *

 

 _So that happened_. Link thought as he walked through the darkened GMM studio. They had spent the better part of an hour being shocked by crew members and giggling and laughing like idiots on crack. Link writhing and tormented on the bed, as Rhett jerked his body to every zap. Link had trouble coming to terms with his swirling emotions.

 

When they walked into the brainstorming meeting, Link had not been expecting this from the crew. But it happened. Link was to lie on a bed as Chase strapped a shock collar to him. The cold hard metal fell heavy on his neck and nestled against his throat. Every utterance from his mouth made the object bob up and down. He shook like a leaf and was unsure about how to feel. They had shocked one another before. They had been shocked before. Each time it scared Link to death. But not because he was fearful of the pain. Quite the opposite. It was because he was fearful of the feeling it gave to him. How the thrummings of electricity affected his body. Each jolt flew threw his veins at top speed sending blood away from tingling fingertips and toes and to his center. Blood splashed around his abdomen, making him tight and warm. The pain excited Link. Excited him more than anything ever had before. And he had had his share of thrills. College is a time for experimentation after all.

 

Link tried to be his normal self as he sauntered to the bed, but his heart had been hammering a hole in his chest. He spent the whole experience coiled tight and giggly. He tried to be rowdy and silly as an attempt to ignore what his body was screaming at him. That is wanted more. More pain. More shocks. More touches. He had not allowed himself to give in. How could he?

 

But now that the dust had settled and the adrenaline had subsided, he had wondered what the big deal was. How quickly he forgot how this tiny device meant to train dogs had shattered his senses.

 

He walked over to the bed, where the shock collar still lay and fingered the straps, depressed the buttons to unhook the collar and rehook it. His fingers fidgeted along the metal and cloth, but his mind was sharp. He was no longer confused by the sensations and no longer tried to hide his need. He realized he wanted to feel this again. But this time, without a roomful of people watching. True he liked the attention and the eyes that bored into him and watched his perfect body roll and twist. But some things should be experienced, thoroughly experienced in private.

 

He pushed the collar on to his hand and fumbled with the remote with the other hand. He put it on the lowest setting and pressed the red button. The small jolt felt like a pleasant vibration to his skin. _Ah that’s nice,_ Link thought as a small laugh escaped his lips at the tickles. He pressed the button to increase the intensity as he lay down on the bed. He touched the button again and felt a sizzle against his palm, making the hairs on his arm raise. “Oh my”, Link whispered.

 

_I wonder. . ._

 

He placed the collar over his clothed crotch. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button and a shock of electricity flowed through his groin, lighting up his legs and setting stars in his vision.

_Oh, wow. What the crap?_

 

A sheen of sweat began to crop up on his brow as he pressed the button a few more time, sending little jolts to his inner thighs and lower belly.

 

Link played for a while, sending ripples of static throughout his lower half. Giggling and turning each time he pressed the button. It was a horrible tease that he put himself through. Ten or so minutes of playing with himself through his pants became unbearable. He needed his hands free and he needed it now. Placing the collar around his neck, much like the video, Link held on to the remote while his other hand pulled himself out of his boxer briefs.

 

Circling his thumb over the beading precome he swirled it down his shaft, barely touching himself. Light grazes along the pulsing vein and ticking fingers along his balls shot shivers up his spine. It became a game to Link to measure how much willpower he possessed. To see how many times he could lightly scrape his nails along his skin before he completely lost control.

 

He brushed against his balls, trailing his fingers over one and then the other. He walked his fingers his thighs and zig zagged up his shaft. Pulling more precome from the slit and smearing it downward as he traced along his sensitive parts. Little waves of pleasure swam along his skin as he experienced the lightness of each fingertip, but never the firmness of his palm.

 

His hands began to shake with the effort to not grab himself. This teasing was becoming too much. His mouth was dry and his eyes watered from the need. All he wanted to do was jerk himself and shock himself until he lost his sight. One last circle around his parts with his fingertips and he was done.

 

Gently he took himself into his palm and squeezed lightly. At the same time he pressed the button on the shock collar. This time it was not light tingles and soft feelings. With how tightly wound his body was, this jolt sent fire straight to his penis and Link flew into a tizzy as he pumped himself hard up and down. One, two, three pumps and another shock. One two three four five pumps and another shock.

 

It was erratic and unpredictable. He was barely thinking as he continually pressed the button and ran his hand up and down his length, twisting so sweetly. His breath came out in ragged moans and the device jiggled along is adam’s apple. He was close, so close. He could feel the tension tighten his core, pressure mounting in his thighs as he heaved his body into his hand.

 

Pump, shock, pump, pump, shock, shock. Over and over again. He barely breathed with the effort to focus on the slight pain as it ran through his body and made his hair stand up.

 

Closer, closer still.

 

He pushed himself up from the mattress and tightened his ass. Everything tensed and firm. So firm.

 

And with one last downward motion, his body let loose and fell apart. Melting into the cheap bed, he spurted into his palm as pleasure rocketed through his body setting his teeth to chattering.  His come snaked  it’s way down his wrist and dripped on to his thighs. He squeezed himself once more and was rewarded with another pleasurable twitch of his cock before he tucked himself back in and unstrapped the collar. Taking a deep breath, he let the oxygen wash over his warm and tingling body. The intensity of his orgasm still bubbled along his tendons.

 

_Oh wow. This was something special._

  
How could this thing cause what had just happened? Link was still reeling from the experience and didn’t quite care about the particulars. He tucked the collar away. He knew he would be using this again.


End file.
